the_original_character_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
Welcome to the Guide! This will help you get started on the wiki! Here we will show you some types of characters, templates and other things! Definitions All types of characters on the wiki. OC: Meaning Original Character. Everything in this character is 100% made by you, the world, the backstory everything. FC: Meaning Fandom Character. This character was made for existing media, like Undertale, FNAF or other existing games, shows, books etc. Self Insert: This is literally you but you're just an oc. Sona: Sonas are usually an artistic representation of yourself. They don't have to look like you (Like fursonas or gemsonas) and depending on type they may have a different personality. Other than that, it is pretty much a Self Insert. Check the Sona page for different types of Sonas. Sue: There are 4 different sues, Mary Sues are female characters that are perfect and have no flaws, often have horrible backstories that don't affect them at all, Gary or Larry Stus are the male Mary Sue, Anti Sue A is just a bland character, no interesting things in these characters and finally Anti Sue B is the opposite of perfect with too many flaws and no good traits to balance them out. Anything below this is used specifically for this wiki, you DO NOT have to use these, they're are just made for more detail in a character category. AC: Meaning Adopted Character. A character adopted from someone else. For money or for free. OSC: Meaning Open Species Character. A character made from an Open Species, a species made by someone that anyone may make. CSC: Meaning Closed Species Character. A character made from a Closed Species, a species made by someone that only certain or specific people can make. Adoptable: A character that people can sell, trade or give away. Template Here in the wiki we want everyone to have the best experience that they can, to do this, we have pre-made pages that anyone can use! There is no need to ask to use them! Just put "Claimed" instead of "N/A" in the "Claimed?:" section so you can use the page without people in the way, any "Claimed" pages will be removed from this area to prevent confusion. After 3 days, if you claimed your page but have not written anything in there, it will be back up for grabs. To make things easier, we have designed different templates for different ocs, Adoptables DO NOT go here, we have the Adoptables page to help you. If your Adoptable is also an FC or another thing, it still doesn't go here. (This only applies if you're selling adopts ACs still go here) Go to the page that matches your Character and get an unclaimed page: OCs FCs ACs OSCs CSCs Self-Inserts Sonas Sues Other Things Little things you should check out: * Rules * Q & A * Adoptables Guide * Story Worlds * Art Sharing One last bit of advice, you should put the page title of your OC like this Name By Creator. This helps separate OCs with the same name. You don't need to, but it might help.